The present invention relates to a compact disk case, and more particularly to a compact disk case which is suited to hold a plurality of compact disks in a housing having the shape of a book, which is conveniently opened and dosed and which is secure against the surface scratch and the damage on compact disks during withdrawal of them.
A compact disk is a medium for storing and recording data or programs and usually stored in a compact disk case.
In some instances, a set of compact disks contains contents belonging to a single same subject depending on the contents to be stored. If individual compact disk cases for the respective compact disks were used in those instances, inconvenience with respect to the store and use would be caused.
For instance, when a certain data or program is so large as to be received in ten pieces of compact disks, ten cases of compact disks would be required.
Therefore, those ten compact disk regarding a common data or program are apt to be mixed with other compact disks under different subjects of data in the stored state. In those cases, as a matter of course, confirmation by the titles shown on the side of compact disk cases would be possible, which is however somewhat tedious.
The object of the present invention which was created in consideration of the above described circumstance is to provide a compact disk case which has the shape of a book to be suitable to hold a plurality of compact disks, which is conveniently opened and dosed and which is secure against the surface scratch and the damage on compact disks during the withdrawal of them.
The object is to achieved according to the present invention by a compact disk case which comprises a book-like housing with a compact disk receiving space, the space being open to one side; a top and bottom guide each having a set of guiding grooves for receiving a plurality of compact disks, the both sets of guiding grooves being arranged separately in aligned opposite positions in the top and bottom section of the compact disk receiving space of the housing; and a plurality of pick-up means in the form of pick-up levers for inserting and withdrawing compact disks by picking them up with predetermined force in a position opposite to the guiding grooves for compact disks, said plurality of pick-up means being connected pivotally to the housing or the bottom compact disk guide.